1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a fixing device of a diffusing plate which immovably fixes the diffusing plate to a backlight unit and may prevent occurrence of a dark area due to a hole in the diffusing plate, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus refers to an apparatus which visually displays information such as letters and figures. Modern display apparatuses include liquid crystal display devices and a frame to which the liquid crystal display device is mounted. When a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal cells of the liquid crystal display device, a specific arrangement of the liquid crystal cells changes. The liquid crystal display device visualizes the changes related to optical properties of liquid crystal cells, which emit light according to a molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal cells, such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering. The liquid crystal display device is a non-emissive type display apparatus that displays information using changes in the arrangement of the liquid crystal cells.
The liquid crystal display device uses a plurality of light sources in a backlight unit to display a clearer image, and also uses a diffusing plate to uniformly disperse light emitted from the light sources. In addition, a plurality of optical sheets such as a prism sheet may be installed in the liquid crystal display device to increase brightness of the diffusing plate.
The diffusing plate serves to disperse light in random directions. The diffusing plate may be opaque to allow light to be dispersed. In the related art, the diffusing plate has been fixed to the frame of a backlight assembly using a fixing member such as a screw requiring a hole on the diffusing plate for each screw.